


贝罗娜

by MUSKMELON



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSKMELON/pseuds/MUSKMELON
Kudos: 31





	贝罗娜

04.  
未来已来，第三次新能源移民战争结束后——

“诸星战绝，万物资始，吾神创世，云行雨施，乃统各邦以御民。然亚新纪元，天道不仁，以民为刍，万国不宁，以战为骁。”

黄仁俊听到李东赫叛国消息的时候怎么也不肯相信，可是“帝国三皇子叛国”的红色警告就在他的通讯设备里闪烁——作为恩特公学里最尖端的预备役他们理应为此披袍上战场。一夜之间，上至皇亲贵胄下至黎民百姓，每个人的终端都被战时一级戒备的通知反复刷屏。

和平了三百年的星际，凛冬将至，风雨欲来。

谁也不愿意相信李东赫叛国，作为最无事业心的第三顺位继承人，一直以来李东赫都是彩衣娱亲的吉祥物人设——天气好的日子和黄仁俊在帝国的大街小巷驾车疾驰，天气不好便找家酒馆招猫逗狗，活的潇洒且安逸，标准的胸无大志。

“还记得李东赫那次外派吗？”罗渽民从柜子里取出威士忌和冰块，分给黄仁俊一小杯，继续说道，“就是你和李帝努趁机混在一起的那次，我的线人发现他在偷偷接触境外势力。”

“你应该也有所耳闻，罗家这两年一直在怂恿陛下拓展版图。”

李帝努仿佛没听见罗渽民的吃味，仍旧一脸冷漠。他谈论公事时沉稳熟练，黄仁俊因此有一瞬间晃神，而后发觉这才是李帝努原本的样子——堂堂帝国二皇子，战略课上永远压他一头的天之骄子。

“没错，”罗渽民不避讳，很大方地承认了，他敞开作战外套，靠在桌子上解释，“新纪元是因为什么而来你不清楚吗？为能源而战，靠技术发展，去年我们财政的星舰在人马星系发现了大量可开采的燃石，足矣维持推动器最大功率运转一百年。”

“你猜怎么着？最先接触我们的不是联邦资源部而是李东赫。他主动联系了中本悠太，并且表示出空前的兴趣。”

“为什么呢？”黄仁俊有些语无伦次，不可置信道，“我…我，换了任何一个人我都信，但李东赫……二十年来一直骗我？”

“倒是也没骗你，”罗渽民耸肩，将威士忌一饮而尽，叹口气嘎吱嘎吱地大嚼冰块，“一开始我也不理解，所以我还提醒你小心他，谁能想到这小子是个情种……”

“因为你。”

李帝努从进门开始就一直眉头紧锁，终于忍不了罗渽民的啰嗦，他开口打断，提起桌子上很沉的那个包裹示意：“走吧，带你去个地方。”

*  
“不然为了谁？小爷钱不够花还是日子过得不滋润？”刚刚还在显示屏上的特级通缉犯下一秒就出现在眼前，并毫不客气地给了黄仁俊一个脑瓜崩，“不是因为你老子折腾这顿干啥？造反这事谁他妈愿干。”

李东赫接过李帝努带来的包裹，边翻边问：“猪肚鸡带了吗，还有波斯丽小镇的葡萄酒，大哥你能不能多带点！”

“是二哥，你大哥正忙着追击你呢，”李帝努板着脸纠正，过了一会儿脸上浮起可疑的红晕，他挠着头喃喃道，“波斯丽的老板娘一直都这么热情吗？我不明白你为什么这么执着于旧时代食物，明明压缩胶囊更简洁方便。”

“李永钦可能是看上你了，”李东赫拿出那瓶粉葡萄酒，对着破酒馆昏暗的灯光审视一番，断言，“她绝对是看上你了，这瓶葡萄酒的品质我以前从来没喝到过！”

李帝努因为他这话罕见地表现出除了冷静和疑惑之外的第三种情绪，他看向黄仁俊，羞涩地说：“可是我有恋人了。”

罗渽民摇摇头抱胸翻了个白眼，对这兄弟俩脱线跳跃的对话颇为无语，他耐心给黄仁俊解释：“你知道的，我们一直是联邦、财政派和元老院三权分立，但联邦作为帝国直属的国家机器这两年和财政派纠纷不断，元老院看似中立实际上一直在架空帝国。令人震惊的是他们早在二十年前就有了发动战争的想法，并为此做了矿产储备、军队整改和……基因实验。”

他顿了顿，覆上黄仁俊的耳朵压低声音娓娓道来：“我知道这有点难以接受，但……仁俊你就是他们基因试验的产物。”

“他们坚信将军府的第二个孩子会是alpha，所以悄无声息地进行了这场试验，这也是为什么你没有信息素但拥有强烈的性欲——大概是那场基因改造的副作用。”

“可谁都没料到你是个Omega，被赋予这般天赋后也只是达到强alpha的思维和作战能力，相较于他们预想的战争怪物相去甚远。那项禁忌的技术是为了造神，而不是把Omega改造成alpha，”罗渽民顿了顿，摊手，“你知道的，帝国不缺alpha。”

“后来我嗅到了蛛丝马迹，”李东赫不满罗渽民独占黄仁俊，抢先接嘴。他面前缺柄的小铁锅正咕嘟咕嘟煮着咖喱，这位帝国有史以来第一位叛国的传奇皇子此刻正坐在破烂沙发上吐鸡骨头，“元老院被迫停止试验，当年参与的所有精英全部被秘密处决，史称科学院叛逃，我们新纪元史课上学过了——元老院的老东西篡改了历史。”

“但这和你造反有什么关系？”黄仁俊不解，“你直接告诉陛下处决元老院就好，你现在是在反抗帝国懂吗？是在起兵打你爸！再说你看看你把自己弄得，人家造反都是风风光光的，你怎么落魄成这样。”

“联邦政权早被架空，我爸几年前就不理政事入创世神门下寻求庇佑了。如今帝国从里到外都被元老院控制，我只能造反，”李东赫一脸哀怨地看向黄仁俊，“要不是元老院重启计划来的突然，我至于这样穷酸地躲在这里？造反不花钱啊？小本买卖，能省一点是一点。”

“我们试过和谈，但是他们要你，如果不撕破脸就必须把你交出去。”沉默了很久的李帝努开口，把手中的调味酒一饮而尽，“就算有国内民众支持，我们也保不住你。更何况元老院这两年一直在洗脑民众，我们拿不到关键性证据，你知道的，民众对这些一向敏感，公布真相又没有证据会让他们对联邦彻底失去信任。与其说出事实让帝国陷入人人自危的混乱，倒不如坏人做到底。”

“儿子你不知道自己多金贵，元老院那帮变态可馋你身子了——他们想对你进行人体实验重获当年技术。科学院叛逃事件后相关资料被毁，克里斯博士于去年逝世——再没有超神的团队可为基因实验服务。元老院知道将军府不会交出你，所以准备在国庆日发动政变。”李东赫把脸从饭碗里抬起来，突然间焕发光彩，神采奕奕眼神发亮，“我阻止了生灵涂炭，可是大英雄。”

他喝完杯里的葡萄酒，有些感慨：“这事不该我来做，可前几天你异常的体检报告引起了元老院注意，他们等不及了，我只能先行一步。儿子，感受到爸爸父爱的深沉了吗？”

“那为什么不告诉我爸?就算联邦被架空，我们也可以寻求、更有经验的长辈的帮助。”黄仁俊有些茫然，如今的一切都已经超出他的认知，仿佛一夜之间他的人生就从“将军府小少爷”变成了“人类清除计划”，黄仁俊泄了气，喃喃道，“太过分了。”

“你以为我们的机甲是谁提供的?”李东赫挑起眉，他手指轻轻点在扶手上，缓缓道，“为了稳定。让元老院再风光几天，他们才是真正的叛国者。”

李帝努一言不发，指挥便携式机甲为每个人斟上酒。作为恩特公学综合实力最强的alpha他无疑是冷静可靠的——其实李帝努才是这场战争真正的领袖。

猪肚鸡快被吃完了，李东赫留了一点汤煮在锅里，乐呵呵地玩着无需连接终端的古早电子游戏，万分珍惜战前最后的安宁。

罗渽民靠在黄仁俊的肩头，他有些疲惫，出神地望着墙上老旧的麋鹿角，呼吸绵长。篝火静静烧着，时不时有噼里啪啦的响声爆出来，那一刻他们四个在路上，迷茫又坚定。

帝国新一代的alpha的确很优秀，优秀到不知不觉间已经可以独当一面。联邦护佑下成长的孩子们正在长大，时刻准备为联邦效命，忠心不死，薪火相传。

“为了帝国。”

“为了联邦。”

李帝努给黄仁俊送酒杯时很温柔地摸了摸那颗栗色的小脑袋：“欢迎加入我们，叛国者。”

李东赫举杯——

“为了仁俊。”

05.  
战争来的很快，在发现黄仁俊消失后元老院迅速发动了对叛国者的审判。他们对战争准备已久，一周后李东赫所在的主星就收到了来自帝国的第一次进攻。

反叛军联盟并未做持久战的准备，他们应付过几次进攻后准备结束防御状态，然后趁其不备发动反攻——没人会想到他们有这个胆子，那群上了年纪尸位素餐的指挥官更不会想到。帝国想要发动最后一次进攻将反叛军一举歼灭，却想不到年轻的狮子正在打磨锋利的爪子和牙齿，静待猎物上门。

在此期间黄仁俊和三位alpha做过几次，准确来说，是做了很多次。随着alpha进入备战状态，他们的性欲也每日高涨，顶级alpha意味着更多的生理需求，帝国的作战指挥部甚至在战时为指挥系的alpha准备专门的家属飞行船来供他们泄欲，李帝努他们没有这般待遇，只有一个“beta”。

应付三个alpha并不是一件轻松的事。

李帝努还好，他比较传统，喜欢把人压在休息舱中弄，用传教士体位。只不过战斗系顶级alpha体力实在是好，黄仁俊一闻他的信息素就出水，只能迷迷糊糊地躺好，任由侵犯。

而罗渽民喜欢后入，让黄仁俊跪趴在床上，握着脚踝把人往回拽。他顾不上自己奇怪的性癖也不想累着黄仁俊，只敢简单地做两次尝尝味道。

刚开始omega的生殖腔一直是肿的，李东赫给上过药，结果里面太深，弄着弄着两个人又滚上床。他们黏黏糊糊地做，亲不完一样的抱着，把从战场下来的两位alpha气的头晕。

后来黄仁俊提出来抗议，他觉得自己不应该成天被困在床上，往年的战略指挥综合考他总是能拿到好名次，更不用说让他出尽风头的机甲实操课。黄仁俊一直很优秀，他是个不逊色于alpha的知名“beta”、是反叛军精明睿智不可缺少的小黄将军。

让alpha学着自己解决生理问题虽然困难，但也初有成效。黄仁俊加入战场以来防御战的胜率大幅提高，每个人都各司其职，有条不紊地准备最终一役。

唯一的小缺陷是睡眠问题，黄仁俊希望李帝努手淫的时候声音再小一点——毕竟谁也不想临睡前还能听见隔壁兄弟喘着粗气手冲，嘴里还是自己的名字。他晚上睡得浅，有一次做噩梦醒来却发现面前站着李帝努，这家伙对着自己的脸撸，明显快要到了，黄仁俊呆在床上，差点被颜射。

“看不见你我射不出来。”李帝努可怜吧吧地说，全然没有了战场上的雄姿，他开始蹭黄仁俊，“俊俊能帮我一次吗？”

黄仁俊心软了，他拉着李帝努的手去卫生间，给了他一个安抚的吻。他们像恩特公学里偷情的alpha们一样，躲在狭小的卫生间里做爱，被罗渽民发现的时候黄仁俊一紧张射出来了，李帝努没有，他正把人压在木板上用力撞身下发粉的屁股。罗渽民黑着脸，转身关上卫生间的门——他也素了有一段时间，自然不可能放过送上门的肉。

那天晚上黄仁俊放纵了一把，他没有发情期却也需要alpha的抚慰、也渴望被进入。过分的声响把李东赫招来了，特殊时期他们不能打架争夺交配权，罗渽民说要先来后到，黄仁俊同意了，但还是被迫给一旁等待的alpha手淫。

omega的身体像波浪一样起伏，有一瞬间也后悔自己心软给李帝努开了后门，alpha的世界哪有低人一头呢？他们是一定要吃到嘴的。

三种信息素释放在空气中，不知道还以为是三个alpha搞在一起。李东赫叫自己这个想法逗乐了，他俯身亲吻黄仁俊的眼睛，过了一会射在黄仁俊粉粉的胸脯上，推开另外两个alpha叫他们别搞了。

“心疼心疼我们仁俊，自己撸去。”

说到底也有爽到，况且一开始是自己先招惹人家的，黄仁俊不怎么怪他们，只是想明天要和李帝努他们说清楚，四个人是不可以的，他们需要新的omega。

可他没能等到第二天。

帝国在后半夜突袭主星，李东赫所驾驶的星舰被第三舰队赶到仙女星系进行绞杀。因为敌方手段太过卑劣，反叛军无法组织规模性反抗，之前准备好的阵列也没有机会启动，他们只能再次狼狈防御。

雪上加霜的是主帅飞船能源告急，李东赫迫不得已向队友求助，但此刻频道里还能保持联系的队友舰队已经所剩无几，而能回应他的——只有黄仁俊。黄仁俊是王牌机甲驾驶员，他摆脱掉帝国联盟军，并在收到李东赫的支援请求的第一时间作出反应，精确计算了迁越点的坐标位置，准备进行时空迁越。

即使在实战场上游刃有余，作战素养极其优秀，但时空迁越对omega来说还是太难了。过分纵欲的后遗症也开始出现——黄仁俊因为精神高度紧张而变得满头大汗，身体发抖，明显不适合继续。

李帝努在频道里沉默——他是被围攻的主要对象，救李东赫实在是分身乏术，但让黄仁俊去又实在不放心。

“时空迁越需要良好的体能，”李帝努长出一口气，十分后悔刚刚不合时宜的冲动，他低声问，“仁俊你现在可以进行迁越吗？”

回答他的是频道里不稳定的滋啦电流声——黄仁俊已经开始迁越了。罗渽民那边是更骇人的呼吸声，他后悔，却无能为力——黄仁俊是目前唯一可以支援李东赫的指挥官。

黄仁俊的生死未卜牵动着每个指挥官的心，甚至很大一部分是黄仁俊的爱慕者——他们是恩特公学里成绩傲人家世显贵的佼佼者，或是贵族后裔或是王储，在十分重视血统的新纪元，这场叛乱又被称为“继承者战役”。新生代并没有经历过多么残酷的磨砺，元老院政变是他们人生中的第一道坎，这场战争将会给每一个人留下血泪教训，刻到骨头上、血肉里，没齿难忘。这群天之骄子的骄矜自持和随心所欲是和平年代才被允许存在的个性——战场上随时会有人牺牲，战场上只需要军人、服从命令、冷静自持的军人。

李东赫见到黄仁俊时小家伙已经快撑不住了，体能不足强行迁越带来的后遗症是高烧不退。黄仁俊带着大量武器和能源来到李东赫身边支援，自己却倒在驾驶舱里长睡不起。这或许是基因改造的副作用，李东赫不知道，他只是在仙女系一役胜利后将黄仁俊带回主星，守着他醒来。

在彻底恢复作战能力前黄仁俊清醒过几次，他补充了大量水分和电解质——大量并不是不是一个普通的形容词，那些水分和电解质是一个人半年正常生活的需求量。

黄仁俊一直处于高烧状态，并且出了很多汗，甚至在清醒时主动要求性交，他强迫了李帝努、罗渽民和李东赫，威胁他们如果不同意插入就绝食。李帝努最先发现事情的异常，他悄悄问黄仁俊是不是感觉到了什么，那时黄仁俊即将陷入下一轮昏迷，在此之前他安慰李帝努：“我能感觉到安全。”

李东赫后来组织了几次强有力的反击，双方战势基本持平。但反叛军并未发动最终战，他们在等黄仁俊醒来，指挥官们都希望小黄将军能加入战斗，甚至在私下给黄仁俊起名“贝罗娜”——旧时代神话里战斗天使之名。

名为战斗天使实为战争武器，再次苏醒的黄仁俊终于明白当年的基因试验对他做了什么、明白了这场实验会为什么被称为“人类清除计划”。他在胸前画十字，感谢创世神使他分化成Omega——这一憾事冥冥之中救了帝国。

实际上昏睡时的黄仁俊一直处于高效代谢状态，小分子在他的体内快速分解然后重组为高分子，骨小梁的化学元素、排列方式、连接方式甚至营养方式全部改变，骨骼彻底变异——准确来说这些全新的支撑结构难以再称之为“骨”。同样的异变还发生于肌肉、神经和血管，大量摄入为新生组织器官的重组创建基础，血清新旧内容物在黄仁俊的血管里发生剧烈化学反应，造成他之前长久的昏迷。

更敏捷、更聪明、更具力量——人类难以拒绝这项技术就像潘多拉无法抵抗墨盒的诱惑，基因改造技术一旦成熟将意味着智商、体质、甚至性格审美都会变成商品，经过彻底改造的人类与普通人几乎不再是同一物种!基因改造对人来现有的作战水平无疑是降维打击，怪不得元老院如此急迫。

从克里斯博士遗留的手稿来看，因为接受药物的不稳定，所以超能形态只能短暂维持一段时间。黄仁俊也感知到这样不会长久，他甚至可以预测自己下一个虚弱期是什么时候，但是无所谓，他穿着驾驶服坐在指挥室里，准备在变回普通人之前让一切结束。

苏醒过来的小黄将军抬起头扫视全场，郑重地开口：“第一舰队指挥官黄仁俊报道，请求加入战斗。”

*  
任何战争到最后阶段都免不了权力者的近身搏斗，黄仁俊驾驶着飞行器在熟悉的国会大厦前穿梭，几个月过去了，他重新归故土。

元老院的老家伙们看到黄仁俊时眼睛都在放光，他近乎完美的战舰操作无疑是对这群疯子最大的刺激——基因工程甚至能改造omega!

与此同时，李帝努和罗渽民所在的指挥室此刻已乱成一团，炮轰他们的战斧导弹凌空而来，外面的作战机械因为超负荷运转已经变烫，有些枪管甚至被烧红，可仍旧冷漠地吐着弹雨。好在两位最高指挥官还算冷静，他俩没什么表情，不紧张也不害怕，按部就班地执行计划——李帝努给黄仁俊提供精确坐标，罗渽民为李东赫计算准确迁越位置。

“我的后背很痛。”黄仁俊机甲的外壳已经损坏，他只能靠加速飞船来躲避射击，“准备改变航道，3、2、1!”

“no.1”骤然腾空甩出一条弧度漂亮的尾烟，超级计算机前的李帝努松口气，这才有空擦拭额头上的冷汗——要是他的计算错一个小数点或者黄仁俊反应慢一秒，刚刚那颗黄铜的子弹就会贯穿omega腺体下深藏的颈动脉。

天地幽蓝，黑云压城，黄仁俊好像听见了啼哭，他看向下方的滚滚黑烟，觉得每一处都有冤魂亡灵，满目凄凉。雨水漏进残缺的驾驶舱内，接触皮肤的瞬间就发生汽化，黄仁俊受伤的后背因此蒸腾起白雾。他体温高的惊人，力量被血液传送至每一块肌肉，血管在裂开的瞬间就开始愈合，细胞通过快速分裂修复损伤，元老院亲手设计的战争怪物如今手握驾驶手柄直入议会大楼，准备终结这场究极的罪恶。

“一号一号，呼叫一号，”李帝努打开了公共频道，望着已经开始碎裂的防弹玻璃叮嘱，语调平稳，“位置东南三十度，调整弹药箱准备投掷……注意……安全返航。”

他这句话说完的时候议会大楼和反叛军指挥室同时被攻下，烟火四起，整座基地都化为火海。李帝努站在指挥台上，切断公共频道，对接上黄仁俊的私人频道，轻声说：“……爱你，还有东赫和渽民。”

“别带老子!”罗渽民大吼一声打断他，他抱着电脑躲进安全舱，“傻逼你给我进来，位置坐标已经发给李东赫了，他妈的撑到他来听见没有!”

李帝努看了罗渽民一眼，很淡地笑了一下，倒在指挥台上，罗渽民跳出来，终于看清他后背那个深红色的弹孔，像是朵妖娆的大丽花。

他冲出去，扑在李帝努身上，点燃通讯燃烧棒。

李东赫出现时黄仁俊的声音也在扩音器中响起，因为电路损坏所以声音断断续续的，但可以听出来他那边很安静，像是喧嚣过后。应该是已经结束了，李帝努猜测，他努力睁大眼睛，看见四面八方涌来大批带着胜利的旗子的士兵，涂着将军府标识的巨大飞船降落在基地外，李帝努感觉到自己的血液在一点点变凉。

他最后的意识是李东赫跪在面前高声呼喊，像是旧时代的滑稽默片。

至此，神陨、天谴，全体人类都为元老院的贪欲复出了代价。

06.  
李帝努清醒的那天黄仁俊刚刚做完体检，天气很不错，正是鲫鱼肥美的好时候。黄仁俊听说了以后丢下血常规预约单就跑，他跑到住院楼，对傻笑的李帝努张开双臂：“欢迎回来，我的英雄。”

黄仁俊坐在床边，缓缓打住哭嗝，他突然就笑了，笑自己这个姿势像刚破处的李帝努，感觉下一秒就要跪下道歉。

虽然没有生命危险但李帝努还是昏迷了很久，黄仁俊擦干眼泪，瓮声瓮气地给他讲这段时间发生了什么。

战争胜利后的第一个月，战后重建有条不紊，帝国政治改革运动也轰轰烈烈地展开了。国家机器效仿新纪元以前，三权归一，然后分发给十几个地域政府。元老院被取缔，而财政派再也不用缴纳巨额所得税，他们重新变成商人，罗渽民因此潇洒了许多，他的烫金黑卡频频出现在帝国日刊的头条——罗大公子今天挥土如金了吗？

至于李东赫，他作为反叛军的首领如今有足够的资格做一只米虫，徜徉于二十岁就功成身退过上幸福退休生活的蓝图中，每天在猪肚鸡和葡萄酒的世界里醉生梦死。

“怪不得有人造反，”李东赫站在水晶茶几上甩头发，垫垫晃晃手里的香槟，爽利地开瓶，“赢了以后简直太爽啦——”

李泰容为李帝努安排了军备执行官的职位，准备等李帝努康复好就官宣，他每天派人送鲫鱼汤，有事没事还拉着黄仁俊谈谈心，摆明了是要选弟媳。

但黄仁俊并不能解决好自己的情感问题，他甚至还不如战前——

“疼疼疼，”黄仁俊一把拍开李帝努的手，泪眼婆娑地骂，“不能全进去!”

罗渽民和李东赫在一旁看的也不好受，他俩之前不是全素过来的，明显发觉出黄仁俊最近变紧了，倒不是说以前不紧，而是……最后黄仁俊后面浅的像个beta。稍微使点劲就疼得下来眼泪，弄好一会儿才能干软乎，勾引这种事更是一次没做过。

“他妈的这个破基因工程还有什么副作用!”李东赫气呼呼地在卧室里转悠，随手抄起花瓶就往地上摔，“老子的omega呢!还我omega!”

“什么年头了思想还这么落后，”罗渽民讨好地往黄仁俊身前凑凑，“我们仁俊就算是alpha也很好呢，现在不是流行AA恋吗。”

“但是从人口控制中心的数据来看，”李帝努冷酷地揭露现实，咬着嘴唇又往上顶顶，对着生殖腔口磨，“一个beta是无法拥有三个alpha伴侣的，他无法承受我们三个人的发情期。”

“操你妈，”黄仁俊抱着小腹往前窜，他感觉后面痛的要裂开了，“别动了，我说别动了!李帝努你听见没有!”

黄仁俊后来背着三个alpha找钟辰乐喝酒——钟辰乐因为支持反叛军在这场战役中小赚了一笔，他靠第一桶金成为迅速崛起的商界新星，也成为黄仁俊新的死党——毕竟以前那个已经变成床上的傻狗了。

详细听完黄仁俊的闺中秘事后钟辰乐露出一言难尽的表情：“所以说，大哥你泡王储也不要一次泡一对啊，还有一个财阀继承人，这就普通omega也受不了诶。”

“你要不分手找个有钱有势的beta吧，对三个人来说都公平，只要那个beta不怕死。钟辰乐就认识一个军火贩子……”朴志晟趴在桌子上吐泡泡，还不忘对着薄荷利酒斗鸡眼，“仁俊哥再去体检一次吧，说不定发现自己是超级仁俊呢!”

超级仁俊没有，倒是有个超级小仁俊。体检报告是一个月后出来的，黄仁俊被逼着停用抑制剂后恢复的不错，体内激素水平已经恢复正常，只是——

“仁俊怀孕了吗？”

“诶?”

“我知道你很想治好病，但是你太小了，现在怀孕真的是你的决定吗?”黄仁俊的私人医生对着报告分析，过了一会儿翻到孕检那一栏，“仁俊怀孕后宝宝的激素变化直接让生殖腔紧闭了，这样看来他是个很强势的孩子啊，仁俊最近的性生活大概不会很愉快吧?”

黄仁俊和omega医生莫名其妙地对视一眼，突然脸烫起来，语无伦次：“我…我，怀孕后会变成正常omega吗？”

“正常omega或者正常beta。仁俊你的身体情况比较特殊，我也无法断言，但从克里斯博士的手稿来看总归是件好事情啦!”

“孩子叫李敏赫怎么样?”李东赫摸摸下巴，“还是叫李敏诺?”

“为什么不姓罗!”

“为什么要把三个字叠加?”

“我的孩子和你们三个有什么关系!”黄仁俊一拍桌子，“今天通知你们是尊重知情权，散会!”

“……”

“李赫渽怎么样?”

“不不不，我觉得还是姓黄吧，我们可以给宝宝起个长名字。”

“罗渽民你真的很狗腿诶。”

“黄娜娜怎么样，一听就很可爱。”

“哦豁，罗渽民你不仅狗腿你还很奸诈啊！”

“说不定这孩子真就没你俩啥事呢。”

黄仁俊看着这群吵得面红耳赤的男人，冷漠地拨通电话：“喂，乐乐啊，你上次说的那个beta还单身吗？”

END.


End file.
